I'm Back
by superstar289
Summary: Serena comes back from traveling around the world, but is that all she did? Plus, with Serena's arrival and vampire urges, things get out of hand. Also, an old foe returns seeeking revenge for the gang and this time, he's gonna make sure he gets it. (Sequel to The new girl.) EthanXSarah. BennyXErica. RoryXSerena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey party people. .Here is my second story and this one might be short because it's like one in the morning and I'm , I'm writing this story for you. Not the person sitting next to you, but you.(Ha, got that from gravity falls.) :0. Enjoy the story.I do not own my babysitter's a vampire.**

**{Chapter 1} {Benny's pov:} **

Ethan and I were in the living room currently stuffing our faces with marshmallows with the girls watching us.

''Remember when I stuffed 180 of these in my mouth?'' Ethan asked.

''Yeah right, it was 140.'' I said.

''No it wasn't.'' Ethan said.

''Yes it was.'' I said.

''No it wasn't.'' Ethan said.

"Yes it was.'' I said.

"Give me the bag!'' Ethan yelled.

''You'll never take me alive copper!'' I yelled.

''What?'' Ethan asked.''You know what, never mind that.'' ''Just give me the darn bag!''

''No!'' I yelled.

''Are you guys seriously fighting over a bag of marshmallows?'' Sarah asked.

'' Yes, yes we are.'' I said.

''What?'' Sarah asked.

''They always do stupid things like this.'' Jane said.''I remember one time it was Ethan's turn to do the chores.''

Flashback...

It was Sunday morning. Actually, it was like 1 o clock. Ethan was doing his chores. Jane was walking downstairs to get a snack, but she saw something that an 9-year-old should never see.

''What on earth are you doing?'' Jane asked her big brother, making him scream.

''Uh, nothing.I was doing nothing.'' Ethan said, but Jane didn't seem to buy it.

I mean, everyone already knows that Ethan is a horrible liar.

''Why were you kissing a broom.?'' Jane asked.''And is that, Sarah's face on it.?''

''What, pf, no.''Ethan said.

''So you're telling me that you was not just kissing a broom that had Sarah's face on it?'' Jane asked.

''Uhhhhhh.''

''I knew it. Just to let you know, that broom had dog poop on it.''Jane said.

''What!Well, you could have at least told me before I kissed the freaking broom!''He yelled.

''Sorry.'' Jane said.

End of flashback...

''Wow.'' Erica said.

''Jane, you weren't suppose to tell anyone.'' Ethan whined.

''Oh well.'' Jane said, then started laughing

Then the doorbell rang.

''I got it.'' I said, getting up to open it, but when I did, I was very shocked to see who was there.

''Woah, Is that really you?'' I asked.

''Hey bro.I'm back.''

**I'm really sorry that the chapter was short, but the next one is gonna be super long. I mean not that long. I'm going to bed now and sorry if there was any mistakes.**

**Adios amigios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter to I'm you enjoy it.**

**{Serena's POV:}**

''Hey.'' I said.

''How did you, but you, and I, Jesse, vampire, huh?'' Benny asked.

''Hey calm down.I'm here and that's all that matter's.''I said.

''Okay.''Benny said.''Hey guy's look who's here.''

''Serena?'' Sarah asked.''Is that really you.?''

''Yes.'' I said.

''Hi Serena.'' Ethan said.

''Hey Ethan.'' I said, looking over to where he was at, but I couldn't see him.

''Ethan, where are you?'' I asked.

''I'm behind the pile of marshmallows.''

''Oh ok.''I said, then realized what he said.

**Wait, marshmallows?**I thought.

Then I looked at Benny's hand and saw a handful of marshmallows.

''Oh.''I said. ''What's with the marshmallows?''

''Oh, um Ethan and I were trying to see who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouth.''Benny said.

''Wait, where's Rory?'' I asked.

''He said he was to depressed or something.''Ethan said.

''This is all my fault.'' I said.

''It's not your is Jesse's fault.''Erica said.

''Thanks Erica.''Serena said.''But Rory's my boyfriend and I have to make sure he's ok.''

''Wait a minute.'' Jane said.''Your dating Rory?''

''Yeah.''

''I'm dating Benny.'' Erica said.

''I'm dating Ethan.'' Sarah said.

''What!Oh you're kidding right?Jane asked, while standing up. ''I mean Erica, you're dating Benny, who's a dumb, but hot, spellcaster.''

''thank you and hey!''Benny yelled.

''Sarah, Jane contuniued, You're dating Ethan, who's a seer.A seer.I mean, what the heck is a seer?All they do is see what's gonna happen in the furture.''

''For your information Jane, my visions helps us save the town from the supernatural.''

''Serena.'' Jane said, completely ignoring Ethan.''You're dating Rory, who's a vampire and...you know what, I'm not gonna say anything else about him.''

''What about Jesse?''Erica asked.

''Oh he's just a smoking hot vampire who-''

''Ok, Jane time to go to bed.''Ethan said.

''You can't tell me what to do.''Jane said.

''Jane go to bed.'' Sarah said.

''Yes ma'am.'' Jane said, then marched upstairs.

''How did you-''

''I'm good with kids.''Sarah said.

''Well, We're going home .''Benny said, then left.

''Bye guy's.'' I said, then left too.

**{Benny and Serena's House.}**

When we got to our house, we went into Benny's room.

''You didn't have to do it.''Benny said, looking down.

''I didn't have to do what?'' I asked, looking at him and he signed.

''I mean you didn't have to save me.''Benny said, finally looking at me.''You didn't have to suck out the venmon.''

''Benny.''I said.''You are my brother and I care about you.I love you.''

''I know but-''

**Turn up the radio, so what if we lose control, get a little bit rock n roll.(1.)**

''Sorry, I have to take this.''I said, getting out my phone.

''Was that song from big time rush?''Benny asked.

''Yeah, I just love them.''**(2.)**

''Hello?'' I asked.

''So I hear you're back in town.I have a little surprise for you, so listen, join me, or the one you love the most will get hurt.'' Someone said, then the call ended.

''Who was that?'' Benny asked.

''No one.'' I said.

''Come on, tell me.''

''No.''

''Why?'' Benny asked.

''I said no!'' I yelled, then hissed at him.

''Ok, uh, sorry.''He said.

''I'm so sorry.I'm just mad and tired.I gotta go, good night.'' I said.

''Night.''Benny said.

**Did you like it or not?You can just review.I'm so sorry I haven't been writing my stories. I was over my cousin's house and she doesn't have Internet .**

**(1.)I do not own the song ''like nobody's around'' or Big Time Rush.**

**(2.) I love big time rush and I wanna go to there summer break tour.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really don't know what to say now... so I'm just gonna start the story.**

**disclaimer:I do not on my babysitter's a vampire.**

**Chapter 3 Sarah's pov:(At school)**

''Guy's I swear it looked like she was going to bite my head off.''Benny told us.

''She couldn't control her new urges Benny.''I said, looking at him.''Remember when I first became a full vampire, I threw the vice principle in the trash?'' I asked.

''Yeah.''Benny said.

''We remember.''Ethan said.

''Guy's!'' Serena yelled, coming towards us.''I have bad news.''

''What happened?'' Ethan asked.

''Well...'' She started.

**{Flashback}:**

Serena was walking down the hallway untill she bumped into someone {Yes again.}

''I'm so sorry I-'' She started but stopped when she saw the person.

''Jesse!'' Serena yelled, taking big steps away from him.

''Why!?'' Jesse yelled.

''Why what?'' Serena asked.

''Why would you try to find a cure?!'' Jesse angrily asked.

''You want to know why, it's because I don't want to be a stupid vampire.!'' She yelled.

''Listen, either you come with me or I'll kill your twin...Or turn him into a fledging, it depends what my mood is.'' He said.

Serena hissed at him.

''Leave him alone ok, but let me tell you this, You hurt any of my friends or family or my boyfriend, I swear I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine.''Serena threated.''Oh and I am never going with you.''

''Fine, but I'll be back.'' Jesse said, then flashed out.

**{End of flashback}**

''So wait, did you find the cure?'' I asked, looking hopeful, because I really want to be human again.

''No.'' She said.

''Why were you trying to find a cure anyway?''Benny asked.''Were you trying to turn back into a human?''

''Duh.'' Serena said.

''Do you remember where the cure was at?'' Ethan asked.

''Oh my freaking god, that's not the freaking point! Serena yelled.

''Sorry.'' We mumbled.

''Sorry guy's, but the point is that Jesse is going to turn Benny into a fledging...or worse, kill him.''Serena said.

''Why does every single thing has to happen to me?''Benny asked.

''Not everything happens to you, Benny.'' Ethan said.''Remember when Jesse bit me, or the time Stern put me in a trance to make me see people who was dead, or the time Coach Ed-''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, a lot of things have happened to you.'' Benny said, interrupting Ethan.''Anyway, we need a plan if Jesse do plans to turn or kill Benny, so-''

''BOO!'' Someone yelled from behind Benny, Making Benny and Ethan jump and Scream like a little girl.

''Dude, don't do that!''Ethan yelled.''If you do that one more time I'm gonna kill you!''

''Kill me?''Rory asked.''I'm already dead.''

''Then I'll re-kill you?'' Ethan said, but it came out as a question.

''Just don't do that again.'' Benny said, holding a hand to his heart.

''Yeah, you're gonna give the boy's a Heart Attack.'' I said..

''When you say Heart Attack, do you mean Demi Lovato's song Heart Attack?'' Benny asked, then started to sing off-key.''I think I'll have a heart attack, yeah, yeah.I think I'll have a heart -''**{1.] **

''Dude, just stop, you're embarrassing yourself.'' Serena said, interrupting Benny's singing.

''That voice sounds really familar.''Rory said.''It souded like Serena's voice.''

''That's because it is her voice.''I said, then pulled Serena by me so Rory could see her.

''Serena, is that really you?'' Rory asked, a small smile on his face.

''No, I'm Spongebob.''Serena said.''She's Sandy.'' Serena said, pointing at me.''He's patrick.'' **{I think you already know who Patrick is, but if you don't, It's Benny.} **''And he's Squidward.'' She finished, pointing at Ethan.''**{2.}**

''I am not Sandy.''I complained.''Sandy is from Texas and has a country accent.I wasn't born in Texas.I don't think I was.''

''I am nothing like Patrick.''Benny said. ''Patrick is stupid, I'm not stupid.''

''Yes you are.'' We all said.

''Okay, maybe I'm stupid a little bit but Patrick is um...oh yeah, Patrick is more stupider.'' Benny said, and we all face-palmed.

''Serena, I missed you so much.''Rory said, hugging Serena.

''I missed you to.''Serena said, and then the bell rang.

''Well, I gotta go to class Rory, oh and guy's, Remember the plan.''Serena said.

''Yes ma'am.''Benny said.

''Bye.''She said, then flashed out.

''Ok, operation FJASHFKOTB is in action.''Ethan said. **{3.}**

''What's operation FJASHFKOTB?''Rory asked, looking confused as always.

**Hey, my reviewers.I have something to tell you.I am now doing 2 or 3 chapters each day.**

**{1.} I do not own Demi Lovato or the song Heart Attack.**

**{2.} I got this Idea while I was I was writing and then Spongebob came on, so I looked at the T.V. then at the computer and was like ''I know what to do now.'' so yeah.**

**{3.} If you wanted to know, operation FJASHFKOTB stands for ''Find Jesse and stop him from killing or turning Benny.''That's what it stands for.**

**Goodbye my wonderful readers.**

**(: **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter might be short because I am having writer's block so this is all I can think of.**

**{Chapter 4}**

**{Ethan's pov}**

**{His house:}**

''I'm so bored.'' Benny and Serena said together.

''Guy's, we need to focus.''I said.''Ok, so we need wooden stakes, holy water, what else...''

''Daggers.'' Erica said.

''Yeah, daggers, thank you Erica by the way, and light sabers.'' I finished.

''Wait, did you say light sabers?'' Benny asked.

''Yeah, why?'' I asked.

''Yes!Yes!Yes!I love light sabers!'' Benny exclaimed, jumping up and down on the couch.''The only bad thing about them is when I saw grandma come out of her tanning machine, and it was not pretty.''

''Hey Serena, are you ok?'' Sarah asked.

''Huh?'' She asked, looking at Sarah.''Oh yeah, I'm fine.I just need some fresh air.I'm going for a walk.''

''Do you want me to go with you?'' Rory asked, while standing up.

''No, I need to be alone .''Serena said, then left.

**{Serena's pov:}**

I was about a block away from Ethan's house untill I heard something behind me.

''Go away Jesse.''I said in a bored tone.

''How did you it was me?'' He asked, walking next to me.

''Oh I don't know, maybe It's because you've followed me around all day!'' I yelled.

''So, have you decided yet?''He asked.

''Yes I have.'' I started, and he nodded his head for me to continue.

''I decided that I'm staying.''I finished.

''Great, so-Wait. what!'' He yelled.

''I said that I'm staying.''I repeated.

''How about I hurt your little boyfriend too if you don't break up with him.'' Jesse said.

''You're going to hurt Rory to?'' I asked.

''I might even kill him.'' He said, smirking.

''Can't you just leave us alone!'' I yelled.

''Nope.''He said, with that same stupid smirk on his face.

I was so angry that my eyes turned yellow, then my fangs came out, and I hissed at him. I said I was Angry, so then I did something I never thought I do.I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

''Oh god!'' He yelled, then fell on the ground.

I looked at him one last time before flashing away.

**Yes, I know the chapter was short, so just to make it up to you, I might give you 3 stories tomorrow .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait.**

**{Chapter 5} {Rory's POV} {Ethan's house}**

''Guy's It's so weird.''I started.''I mean, I'm gassier as a vampire then I was as a human.''

''Oh, my, god, shut up!'' Erica yelled.

Just then Serena came into the house, breathing heavily.

''Serena, are you ok?'' I asked, walking over to her.

'' I need to talk to you in the kitchen...alone?'' She asked me, looking super nervous.

''Sure.I said.

When Rory and Serena went into the kitchen, Sarah started growling.

''Sarah, what's wrong?'' Ethan asked.

''Werewolfs.'' Sarah whispered.

{In the kitchen}

''Rory, I have something to tell you.'' She said.

''What is it?''

''I'm breaking u-up w-with y-y-you.''She stuttered, looking down.

''What?''I asked.''You're breaking up with me?''

''Yes.'' She said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''I-d-don't know.I'm s-so sor-sorry.''She said, then left.

''Benny, can we go home now?''Serena asked.

''Sure, bye guy's.'' Benny said, then left with Serena.

**Ok, I know it was super short.I thought it would be longer than this.I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 and this one is going to be good so sit back and relax and enjoy the story.**

**disclaimer:I do not own MBAV.**

**{Chapter 6} {Benny's Pov:}**

''Serena, are you ok?'' I asked.

''Yes...No...I don't know.''She said.

''Did you and Rory have a fight?'' I asked.''Did he hurt you?I swear if he did I'm gonna-''

''Benny, calm down.I'll tell you when we're at the house.'' Serena said.

''We are at the house.'' I replied.

''I meant inside the house dork.''She said, and I laughed.

**{Serena's room, 8:00}**

''Ok, so what happened?'' I asked, while sitting on her bed.

''I was going for a walk, but then I bumped into Jesse and-''

''You bumped into Jesse!''I yelled, interrupting her.

''Yes and-''

''I thought he left when he bit me!'' I yelled, interrupting her again.

''I did to but-''

''This is bad, very very-''

''BENNY!'' Serena yelled.''Let me finish.''

''Sorry.'' I said.''Contunie.''

''Thank you.''She said.''So like I was saying I bumped into Jesse and he said that if I don't break up with Rory, he'll hurt him or kill him, and he'll bite he said some not nice things and I was so mad that I kicked him in the nuts.''She finished and I started laughing.

''You...kicked...Jesse...in...the ...nuts...?Classic!''I said, between laughs.

''Benny!''Serena yelled.''That's not the is funny but it's not the point.''

''Sorry.''I we heard a knock at the door.

''Come in grandma.'' Serena said.

**I mean she already knows it's Grandma, Who else would it be, the boogie man?Serena's not dumb, but sometimes she can be.**I thought.

''I heard that.''Serena said, looking at me.

''Stupid mind reading.'' I whispered.

''I heard that too.''She said, still looking at me.

''Stupid vampire super hearing.'' I said.

''Sorry to interrupt whatever you two were talking about, but did you just say Jesse?'' Our grandma asked, and we nodded.''Jesse Black?'' She asked, and we nodded again.

''Why did you ask?'' Serena asked.

''We dated in the 60's.'' She said.

''EWWWW!'' Serena yelled, clearly disgusted.

''Wait a minute, You're that old?'' I asked her.

''Benny, it doesn't matter how old she was.I mean, how old is grandma?100?'' Serena asked.

''No, I think she's 200.'' I said.

''She looks like she's in her 100's.'' Serena said.

''Maybe she's actually in her 300's.'' I said.

''Oh for crying out loud, I'm 82!'' Grandma yelled.''82!You hear me!''

''Ohhhhh.''Serena said.''I still can't believe that you and Jesse-''

''Oh, enough about him and me, you two need to stop him.''Grandma said.

''Ok grandma, we will not fail you.'' I said.

''You better not, and tell Jesse I said hi.''Grandma said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:This is not a chapter.I am so sorry for not updating for a long time.I was grounded and my parents took my computer and TV.I'm not grounded anymore but My Mom wants me to wait for a awhile before I write another chapter.I decided to tell you so you won't be mad at me for not updating.I might be able to post another chapter tomorrow or the day after .**


End file.
